


Severo Snape

by DarkSaori



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lime, M/M, Sex, snarry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: De todas as coisas que eu poderia pensar na vida, a que menos imaginei ser possível foi me apaixonar por um sonserino. E ainda mais sendo um professor que não parecia nutrir nem um pouco de simpatia por mim...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Severo Snape

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, pessoal, tudo bem? Primeiramente, gostaria de me desculpar por tanto tempo sem postar e segundamente (?), gostaria de dizer que vou abrir o meu inbox (graças a Deus) e responder o que está pendente. Me desculpem, de coração.  
> Então, espero que tenham uma ótima leitura e que apreciem ler essa história tanto quanto eu apreciei escrever. Confesso que não leio Snarry com a frequência que leio Drarry, mas as ideias me surgem e é sempre lindo descrever esse amor tão diferente e lindo, beirando o proibido por conta da relação mestre-aluno. 
> 
> Beijocas! Me deixem mensagens para eu saber o que acharam e indiquem para xs amigxs, adoraria ver mais pessoas por aqui!
> 
> \- Saori

Capítulo Único – Dear Professor... 

Severo Snape, uma incógnita interminável.  
De todas as palavras do mundo, aquelas eram as que melhor se encaixavam em você. Como eu poderia definir Severo Snape? Acredito que eu poderia falar por horas, jamais encontraria algo melhor para começar a explicar quem você era e o tanto que significava para mim.  
Assim que cheguei em Hogwarts, me senti deslocado e completamente envergonhado, embora o sangue bruxo corresse pelas minhas veias; jamais tive vergonha do que eu era, mas eu não sabia nada sobre aquele mundo e, morar com trouxas, não facilitava em nada. Os meus pais infelizmente me deixaram cedo demais, mas eu sabia que não era culpa deles. Ou melhor, fiquei sabendo depois. Eu me senti parte daquele mundo, mas ao mesmo tempo, completamente fora dele.   
Mal me bastou conhecer aquele trem enorme e que portava um carrinho cheio de guloseimas, sentir o vento frio em meu rosto ao atravessar o lago e ver a estrutura do castelo de tão perto só não me fez ceder as pernas porque eu estava curioso demais e precisava conhecer tudo. Era uma necessidade impressionante. Eu queria saber se Hogwarts era tudo aquilo que transformou meus pais nas pessoas excepcionais que Hagrid tanto havia dito.   
Assim que subi as enormes escadas, conheci meus possíveis colegas e futuros salvadores do mundo. A professora McGonagall nos saudou e que chapéu esquisito porém lindo ela tinha. Senti um calafrio enorme ao ouvir suas palavras serem proferidas, numa seriedade a qual eu nunca havia visto, enquanto foi interrompida por Neville e seu sapo Trevo causando aquele rebuliço estranho. Sorri junto dos outros, era a única coisa que podia fazer.  
Junto de Rony, o meu novo amigo que fiz no trem, percebi o quanto Hermione parecia séria e dedicada, recusei a amizade de Draco Malfoy e senti na pele o nervosismo em atravessar aquelas portas enormes. Eu queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas ao mesmo tempo queria que aquele momento durasse bastante; nada havia me preparado para aquilo.  
Adentramos o Grande Salão minutos depois. Me senti mal vendo todos aqueles olhares sobre mim, os cochichos que começaram a tomar forma, mas algo especial me fez parar no tempo. Sim, eu te vi, Sev. As vestes mais negras que a noite, o olhar mais gélido do que o Lago Negro. Eu juro que não sei o que me deu, mas minhas pernas quase cederam, a sorte foi que me escorei em Rony e o ouvi reclamar baixinho. Pedi-lhe desculpa e sorri, logo voltando a te olhar um pouco incomodado e sem jeito.  
Eu sabia que você retribuía o meu olhar, eu podia sentir que não havia nada de mais interessante atrás da minha cabeça, seus dois olhos negros perfuravam os meus tão verdes quanto o mar. Eu senti medo e uma porção de lindos sentimentos que nunca havia sentido em minha curta vida. A seleção logo teve início e eu ainda estava muito assustado, ainda mais sabendo que você não desgrudava os olhos de mim, me fazendo corar violentamente.  
Os minutos passaram de forma torturante e tudo o que eu menos queria era ir para a Sonserina, pois em meu íntimo acreditava que aquela casa transmitia um mau agouro. Após tanto suspense, fui mandado para a Grifinória e um alívio gigantesco me invadiu, ao mesmo tempo em que algo em mim despertou de forma estranha. Senti que você não era da mesma casa que a minha e a curiosidade foi tão grande que precisei perguntar a alguém. Percy, o irmão de Rony, me falou que você pertencia à Sonserina e algo dentro de mim pareceu se quebrar, me deixando confuso. Era uma mescla de sentimentos que eu não conseguia dar conta, eu era novo demais. Me senti ainda mais deslocado e pior, separado de você por conta disso, diferente. Eu não sabia o que estava sentindo, mas queria conhece-lo melhor, descobrir o motivo de seu olhar ser tão frio e profundo.  
Ah, Sev, são tantas coisas para contar sobre você... Eu sempre fiz o possível para recordar com detalhes, porque você sempre me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo, então era impossível enumerar uma ou outra coisa. Dez coisas era o mínimo para me satisfazer.  
Uma vez já selecionados, fomos comer e fiz questão de ficar no lugar mais distante de você possível, não sabia o que pensar. Sua atitude comigo, o seu olhar tão penetrante, me fez ficar inseguro e com um medo que nunca senti. Aquela noite fui dormir pensando nisso e quase não preguei o olho. Estava com receio do que ainda estava por vir.  
No dia seguinte a primeira aula era com você. Tentei arrumar os meus cabelos extremamente despenteados, mas não adiantou nada, eles sempre ficavam espetando para todos os lados. Fiz isso na tentativa de parecer mais apresentável e para que você não me odiasse, uma vez que o seu olhar poderia representar mil coisas e eu ainda estava com medo de descobrir o que havia por trás dele. Eu já havia arrumado tudo em cima da mesa, estava sentado ao lado de Rony e juro pelas Horcruxes já destruídas que quando você brigou com Hermione daquele seu jeito classudo, me senti completamente duro. Como isso era possível? Eu só tinha 11 anos e, como era de se esperar, nunca soube responder a isso.  
Passamos longos tempos convivendo e eu fugia de você a qualquer custo. Eu não sabia o que você faria, tampouco o que pensava, mas de algum modo, sabia que nunca me feriria fisicamente, embora quando me dava bronca a sua atitude fosse tão grosseira quanto a sua capa esvoaçando em minha direção, causando-me certo receio. De alguma maneira, eu dizia a mim mesmo que nada de ruim aconteceria, que você não era daquela forma que aparentava por vezes.   
Você era frio e distante, nos ensinava com rigor e com certa dose de rudeza, mas era preciso no que nos dizia e transparecia confiança apesar da má vontade aparente. Não que realmente fosse isso, mas seu descontentamento em nos ver era tão grande que fiquei triste. Queria te fazer um pouco mais feliz, você devia ter um lindo sorriso e eu desejava ver. Mas isso demorou a acontecer.  
Os anos se passaram e eu ainda não sabia definir o que sentia por você. Eu não sabia nada além de seu cargo na escola, seu nome e a estranha fixação em mim. Tudo era um motivo para brigar comigo, me castigar e até mesmo me diminuir e eu não entendia o motivo daquilo. Apesar de ser muito mais velho, eu queria descobrir o que se escondia por trás de você, o que seus olhos viam ao olhar para mim, o que sua mente pensava ou fantasiava da minha pessoa. Eu sempre fui curioso demais.  
Aos poucos, me dei conta de que meu coração batia acelerado demais quando te entregava os pergaminhos dos trabalhos e você se fixava em mim, ou quando me chamava à sua frente para ajudar com alguma poção. Até Hermione ficou com ciúme (ou inveja) porque a sabe-tudo sempre foi ela. O fato era que eu pensei estar enlouquecendo e com razão, mas não podia mais negar que queria saber mais sobre você, o que achava de mim e porque era tão carrancudo.  
Tremi na base ao ver algumas meninas da Sonserina sempre tão perto, alguns meninos sempre te idolatrando (como Malfoy) e fui percebendo que estava louco por você. Mas o ponto alto de tudo isso foi quando vi Draco e Pansy Parkinson, com aquele cabelo ridículo dela, virem em minha direção te procurando com a desculpa de que acharam a candidata perfeita para ser sua namorada, que a mesma residia em Hogsmeade e amava homens misteriosos.  
Dei um sorriso forçado e disse que sabia onde você estava, pegando o pedaço de pergaminho que continha o endereço e prometendo lhe entregar. Eles sorriram debochados e deram meia volta; rasguei o papel em pedacinhos minúsculos assim que se foram e nunca mais toquei no assunto. Sim, eu podia estar sendo um louco exagerada, mas não iria permitir que ninguém se metesse no meu caminho. Já não bastasse toda a confusão de estar tendo sentimentos por você, de me descobrir um homem que gostava de outro homem e a minha vontade de correr para longe de tudo isso... Aqueles dois queriam me enlouquecer, mas eles não conseguiriam de forma alguma.   
Eu já tinha 14 anos e sabia bem o que queria para mim. Ou achava que sabia.  
E então, eu passei a pensar cada vez mais em você, sonhar com você e tudo o que garotos em minha idade faziam. Quando viam minha cara de apaixonado, as meninas da Grifinória sempre enchiam o saco querendo saber quem era a causadora daquilo, se era uma destemida de nossa casa ou mesmo uma astuta de Sonserina ou de qualquer outra casa, mas eu não podia contar a elas que quem me deixava louco era o professor de poções. Não, nem sob tortura. Pensariam muito mal de nós, aliás de mim, e eu não queria ter problemas além das provas para me preocupar.  
Porém, conviver com aquele sentimento reprimido estava cada vez mais difícil. Eu já não sabia o que fazer e já havia chorado todas as lágrimas referentes ao Lago Negro ao redor do castelo; por algum motivo, eu sabia que não teria coragem de te contar e se caso eu fizesse, sabia que me rejeitaria e eu nada poderia fazer se isso acontecesse. Sim, eu sofria por antecipação, ainda mais por me dar conta da tamanha diferença de idade entre nós e do quanto você ficaria irritado e enojado por trocar fraldas de um adolescente. Eu não queria passar por isso, mas estava cada vez mais incontrolável.  
Eu estava quase pirando. Jurei contar a Hermione o que me afligia, nos tornamos grandes amigos, mas eu não pude. Algo me freou e eu não tive mais coragem. Desconversei, dizendo que precisava fazer um trabalho que havia esquecido. Ela não disse nada na hora, mas sei que nunca acreditou. Ela mesma me disse isso anos depois.  
Eu já estava maluco, praticamente tomando remédios para me controlar, quando finalmente reuni minha coragem e fui lhe contar o que sentia. Isso foi na véspera de Natal. Fui até sua sala e não aguentei; chamei pelo seu nome e quando te encontrei, você estava com as mesmas vestes, nada de diferente, e arrumava seus livros e poções.  
— Potter? O que quer? — indagou em seu típico tom de não-quero-conversar. Apenas ignorei e esperei que se virasse para mim, o que não tardou.  
— Isso, professor. — falei simplesmente, encurtando a distância entre nós e colando a minha boca na sua. Foi o meu primeiro beijo e mais especial ainda, porque foi com você.  
Na mesma hora, senti seus braços me repelirem, a fúria incontida em suas feições e seus olhos mais negros e frios do que antes.  
— Potter, o que achou que estava fazendo? — limpou a boca com desdém e me olhou firmemente, de um jeito que eu não soube decifrar, mas que me causou dor extrema. Era uma mistura de ódio com descrença, de repulsa com incredulidade e por um momento, eu não quis mais pensar em nada.  
Senti que já havia perdido o seu amor.  
— Menos cem pontos para a Grifinória, por sua petulância e falta de educação. — continuou dizendo devido a minha falta de palavras. Como eu queria dizer que o amava, como eu precisava! Eu não podia ser mais forte? Eu precisava tentar.   
— Eu te amo, professor. — soltei controlando a minha vontade de chorar, já muito acumulada; se eu fosse morrer, já estava satisfeito, aquilo era tudo o que eu queria que você ouvisse. Eu tentava esconder o quanto o meu corpo tremia, mas acreditava que àquela altura, você nem estivesse se importando com isso.   
— O Sr. não ama nem a si mesmo, então, por favor, não torne a repetir isso. — disse ainda duramente, logo voltando para a sua organização de antes, sem nem mesmo perceber ou fingindo não perceber as minhas pernas quase cedendo devido a dor e a vergonha. — Agora, volte para o seu Salão Comunal, não quero tornar a vê-lo até o começo das aulas.  
Após aquele baque, voltei para o meu quarto e chorei tudo o que devia e o que não devia. Aliás, eu chorei por você até o recomeço das aulas e um pouco mais. Quando alguém me perguntava o que eu tinha, simplesmente mentia e me davam um pouco de paz, mas todos sabiam que não havia quase ninguém na escola, faltava bem pouco para o Natal. Eu sempre quis que os meus pais tivessem sobrevivido àquela fatídica noite, mas nunca desejei tanto isso quanto naquele momento. Se eles estivessem vivos, poderiam conversar comigo, me entender, ficariam irritados com a minha recusa em ir para casa, mas perceberiam que o meu lugar era aqui. Eu teria com quem contar. Apesar de toda a dor que estar próximo a você me proporcionava, eu precisava estar com você, meu professor de poções, não importava como; queria poder senti-lo há uma parede ou quatro andares de distância de mim. Não seria um problema não cruzarmos o mesmo caminho, só queria estar ali com a certeza de que estávamos no mesmo lugar.  
Mesmo que você não quisesse.  
Passei o tempo inteiro sozinho após a partida de Hermione e Rony; havia sido convidado a passar o Natal com a família Weasley, mas estava sem cabeça para aquilo. Eu não estava feliz, só queria saber de ficar no meu espaço e não queria estragar os planos daquela família maravilhosa e que sempre me acolheu como parte dela. Não era justo. Desejei falar mal dos meus tios, do meu primo, do quanto a minha vida jamais foi o que eu quis ou merecia, mas eu simplesmente não tinha forças. Meu coração era bom e eu reconhecia isso, ao passo de que chorar contra o travesseiro curava muito das minhas dores e frustrações. Com a partida dos meus melhores amigos, fiquei sem ter alguém para conversar, contar do meu segredo e tudo o mais. Foi bastante solitário, a minha sorte foi ter Edwiges comigo (quase) o tempo todo.   
Apesar da minha vontade neutra de fazer as coisas, me forcei a parecer bem, indo passear na neve, treinando novos feitiços e criando a minha própria cerveja amanteigada. Foi esquisito, mas muito bom. E o que eu não imaginava aconteceu.   
Eu gostei de ficar só, abraçando a minha própria companhia. 

No começo das aulas, eu me senti bem melhor. Hermione era uma ótima conselheira e assim que revi Rony, meu coração bateu mais calmo. Nosso trio era perfeito, nós nos entendíamos e até mesmo quando discutíamos e o clima parecia ruir, encontrávamos a chave para ficar tudo em paz. Aquela calmaria nem parecia verdade, eu já me sentia outra pessoa, e acreditei fielmente de que ela duraria. Mas estava enganado. A segunda aula foi com você e então, senti aquela sensação ruim tomar conta do meu corpo, ainda mais porque te vi olhar para mim uma única vez e depois não mais. Pedi licença na metade da aula e você me negou, mas quando estávamos em tempo livre, me tranquei no banheiro e chorei tanto que meus olhos arderam.  
Hermione apareceu do nada e foi me tranquilizar, então, não aguentando mais, contei-lhe tudo o que sentia. Ela fez uma cara de dó, como se me entendesse, mas ao mesmo tempo como se fosse algo ruim e difícil de ser solucionado; agradeci mentalmente por não dizer nada, somente me oferecendo um colo, ao qual deitei e chorei o pouco que ainda me restava.  
Assim que desabafei, me senti relativamente melhor e enfrentei mais algumas aulas, porém algo dentro de mim sempre me sufocava, prendia e me fazia infeliz. Meus dois melhores amigos bem que tentaram me animar, mas nada deu certo, não havia como. A sua rejeição foi a pior coisa que já sofri e eu sabia, bem lá no fundo, que jamais me recuperaria disso.  
Mesmo machucado e sem a mínima ideia do que fazer, passei a mentir para os meus amigos, inventando desculpas bem esfarrapadas somente para permanecer no castelo, como ter ingerido vomitilhas e recebido um berrador me impedindo de sair, quando na verdade eles sabiam que eu não recebia o correio fazia um longo tempo.  
Mesmo não querendo e me sentindo um estúpido, o meu coração me pedia para sair em busca dos seus olhos, qualquer rastro da sua presença. Eu queria aproveitar que iam a Hogsmeade, assim eles não me atrapalhariam. Não me importava que resistisse, eu nunca desistiria de te ter para mim. Por um tempo, não consegui mais te encontrar e aquilo me deixava irritado e nervoso, com medo de que houvesse me deixado para sempre, mas eu sentia que se afastava para evitar o pior. Passei a te ver bem menos, sentia seus passos apressados a cada vez que eu passava pelo grande corredor que dava até o Salão Principal e aquilo me cortava mais do que uma espada faria.  
Você estava me evitando e eu, completamente perdido, já havia esquecido até como respirar. Minhas notas, que já eram horríveis, ficaram pior; só não me afundei completamente por conta da ajuda de Hermione com os trabalhos e de Rony com o seu ombro amigo. Afinal de contas, aqueles dois eram os meus únicos tesouros, o meu maior motivo para continuar de pé, pois quem eu mais amava, não queria nem ao menos me ver.  
Nunca pensei que seria tão difícil amar você.

Assim que completei 16 anos, não sabia dizer o que aconteceu. Eu e meus amigos estávamos mais adultos e felizes do que nunca, mas ao retornar a Hogwarts senti um vazio me preencher novamente. Achei que nas férias poderia te esquecer, passando longos momentos n’A Toca, mas não foi isso o que ocorreu. Quando me sentei à mesa do Grande Salão, te vi de longe e meu coração saltou com uma força tremenda. Era incrível o controle que você possuía sobre mim, eu já nem sabia mais quem era.  
— Harry, você está pálido. O que aconteceu? — indagou Rony, olhando tão sério para mim que nem parecia ele.  
— Nada, Rony. — respondi um pouco seco, estava um pouco confuso e dolorido por dentro, mas juro que não era a minha intenção trata-lo daquela forma. — Deve ser a falta dos docinhos Weasley. — tentei brincar e fingir um sorriso, mas Rony e Hermione não caíram naquela.  
— Bom, depois se quiser peço a Fred para me dar alguns e então, você vai se sentir bem. — sorriu daquele modo adorável, ao qual me fez sorrir um pouco mais largo. — Só não coma muito para não passar mal depois.  
— Hahaha, como se Harry fosse guloso igual a você! — falou Hermione em tom de deboche. — Você come feito uma gárgula.  
— Ei, eu não como feito uma gárgula. Eu como normalmente, você é quem não come nada! — defendeu-se arqueando as sobrancelhas. Aqueles dois foram feitos um para o outro até nas brigas, mas eu sinceramente não estava com clima para aquilo.  
— Ah tá, eu como feito um ser humano normal, não sou igual a você que come até vomitar!  
E então, iniciaram uma discussão longa e desconfortável, fazendo-me gritar com eles e sair correndo, sem rumo e com lágrimas voando na direção contrária a que eu estava indo. O que seria de mim dali para a frente? Eu nem sequer sabia mais quem eu era. Me encostei numa pilastra e deixei meu corpo escorregar, descansando a cabeça em meus joelhos dobrados rente ao peito; eu me sentia a pior criatura do mundo. O que, afinal, eu ainda fazia ali.  
Em questão de minutos, senti uma presença ali e levei um susto, mas me acalmei ao ver Hermione me acolher com amor em seus braços; me deixei abraçar e chorei em seu colo como nunca, pedindo-lhe apenas que me escutasse e não perguntasse nada. Ela assentiu e então, lhe contei em sussurros que o meu amor por você ainda existia e que eu não conseguia me esquecer dele, e que nada no mundo me faria feliz a não ser estar com você. Hermione olhou-me séria e até compreensiva eu diria, mas eu sabia que me achava louco por se apaixonar por um professor, ainda mais que você não era como os outros membros do corpo docente. Você era sombriamente diferente.  
Eu me sentia tão perdido e frágil e Hermione, gentil como sempre, secou minhas lágrimas, beijou a minha testa e me disse o quanto eu merecia ser feliz.  
E pela primeira vez, acreditei em alguém.  
E pela centésima vez, senti um par de olhos me observando.

Àquele dia, assim que terminaram as primeiras aulas, vi que haviam pregado um comunicado no Grande Salão: haveria um baile e estávamos todos convidados. Fiz careta e fiquei desanimado por um segundo ou dois, nunca gostei de bailes, mas logo em seguida, senti que era a minha grande chance.  
Os garotos se reuniram para decidir as roupas e por um momento, senti inveja deles, pois eu sabia que já possuíam um par para ir. Ao me ver naquele estado, Rony foi até onde eu estava e me arrastou para perto dos outros, com certeza querendo melhorar o meu humor. E conseguiu, por alguns dias. Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Rony foi até mim todo contente dizendo que convidou Hermione e me senti muito feliz por ele, deixando alguns tapinhas amigáveis em seu ombro e dizendo que deviam ficar juntos. Vi suas bochechas corarem e sua mão dar-me um tapa, fazendo-me rir e agradecer mentalmente sua presença em minha vida.  
Suspirei e tentei ler um livro, precisava desviar minha vontade de querer ir ao baile com você. Sim, foi inútil e mais ainda quando Dino Thomas apareceu me interrompendo e me convidando; aceitei na hora, ele era um cara legal e meu amigo, mas no fundo desejei que fosse você a me convidar.

No dia do baile, estava tudo decorado da forma mais luxuosa possível. Havia comida e bebida com fartura, todos dançavam e vestiam roupas maravilhosas. Meu traje a rigor era preto e novo em folha, me conferindo um visual tão diferente que eu não havia me reconhecido no espelho; recebi elogios de Rony e Hermione e logo acompanhamos todos naquele dia que devia ser ao menos um pouco melhor do que os outros.  
Enquanto dançava meio desengonçado (era como eu me sentia, não como devia estar realmente) com Dino Thomas, te vi de longe me olhando fixamente, como se estivesse detestando me ver com ele. Podia ser um pequeno delírio da minha mente, mas era fato que você me mirava tão forte que parecia enxergar através da minha roupa. Corei e senti meu corpo esquentar, desviando o olhar e agradecendo aos céus por Dino aparentemente não ter notado nada.  
Eu não saberia explicar o motivo de me sentir daquele jeito.  
Já no fim da festa, tomei algumas bebidas e fiquei literalmente bêbado, falando besteiras e nem ligando mais para a dor em meus pés. Tentei beijar Dino por estar fora de mim, chorei em determinados momentos por você nem sequer vir falar comigo e envergonhei Rony por ter sido tão devagar com Hermione. Um fiasco total. Minha mente já não distinguia mais o que era certo e errado; eu parecia flutuar em algum lugar ao qual não fazia ideia, totalmente perdido e à procura de uma solução.  
Passei alguns dias sem falar com Rony, ele não queria nem olhar para mim quando eu me aproximava, mas com o tempo, nos acertamos e a paz reinou por um momento. Mudei meu visual e me senti mais confiante; fiz de tudo para as minhas notas aumentarem, estudando todas as tardes com Hermione e então, aconteceu o que eu nunca pensei acontecer comigo.  
Àquele dia havia jogo de Quadribol e assim que acabou, adentrei o vestiário sozinho e senti você me puxar pela cintura, me dando um longo abraço, apertando minhas costas com suas mãos e me fazendo suspirar tão baixo, que nem o visco poderia sentir minha respiração. Não demoramos muito dentro daquele abraço, pois eu tinha medo de alguém nos flagrar. Se aquilo acontecesse ia ser complicado, mas por dentro eu era só alegria. Algo lindo e sincero estava acontecendo ali e, mesmo que eu não soubesse aonde aquilo daria, eu já não estava mais me importando, só queria mais daquelas sensações.   
Fiquei mais feliz do que poderia um dia, somente com um abraço você me deu o mundo. Foi melhor do que qualquer beijo que pudesse ganhar ou algo mais. Sev, você era o melhor. Eu ainda não sabia se te chamava de Severo ou Snape, mas retirando algumas letras do seu nome, senti que Sev lhe conferia um ar romântico que me fazia sorrir e me sentir mais duro ao pensar em te chamar daquela forma. Eu não sabia o que havia dado em você para me tratar um pouco melhor, mas nem queria realmente saber.  
Pelo menos não naquele momento.

O tempo foi passando, assim como algumas estações e me alegrava te ver tão diferente. Você era duro comigo na frente dos outros, mas por trás, era cavalheiro e me cuidava ao seu modo.  
Ah, eu tenho tantas lembranças com você, meu amor...  
Passamos a conversar mais. E finalmente entendi o que se passava com você. Você era duro, frio e mais uma porção de coisas, mas não era culpa sua. Você amou alguém no passado e por nunca ter estado com essa pessoa, o seu coração se fechou tal como o Sol coberto pelas nuvens, num triste dia de inverno. Fiquei triste por saber, mas feliz por ter a chance de preencher o seu coração com o que eu tinha de melhor para oferecer. Eu poderia te consertar, assim como você poderia fazer o mesmo por mim.  
Seria trabalhoso, mas eu não te deixaria no escuro. Eu não poderia.  
Com as confissões, vieram os beijos e tudo o que eu precisava saber para conhece-lo mais e cuidá-lo como deveria, mesmo que um dia me deixasse, mesmo que eu nem quisesse pensar nisso. Nos conhecemos melhor a cada nascer do Sol, a cada pequena oportunidade que nos foi dada, fizemos amor pela primeira vez nos fundos da sala de Poções. Eu amei fazer de costas para você, apoiado na mesa com seus caldeirões adornando-a, as calças arriadas até o meio das pernas, mas sem dúvida alguma fazer abraçadinho com você, enquanto nos beijávamos, foi ainda melhor. Eu nunca havia provado nada melhor do que te ter em mim. Você era intenso e único, me envolvia e sabia acertar todos os pontos para me conquistar em todos os sentidos.  
E eu prometi não te deixar. Mesmo quando eu te vi fazendo as coisas erradas, eu te apoiei, de alguma forma sabia que iria mudar, que voltaria para o seu eixo central.   
E eu sabia que havia um porquê, e no fim, era verdade. Você fez o errado para ser correto e mesmo que Dumbledore não confiasse em você (mas eu sei que ele confiou, era tudo um plano), eu confiaria até o fim dos tempos. Te ajudei quando houve a guerra, mostrando a você e às outras pessoas que Voldemort não conseguiu a proeza de me matar e quando tudo voou pelos ares; eu estava lá contigo. Eu curei seus medos, te fiz crer em dias melhores, te fiz ser melhor, assim como fez comigo.  
Aquela pessoa a qual você não teve acesso te deixou cedo demais, mas eu não iria. Não sem um bom motivo. E já que meu maior motivo de viver estava diante de mim, Sev, eu não tinha porque deixar-te, eu jamais conseguiria. Talvez aquela pessoa possuísse um grande motivo para não ficar com você, mas eu tinha vários para ficar. Não havia mais crise com a minha sexualidade, tampouco o meu medo por você ser um professor. Só existia nós, e o nosso amor.  
Assim que me formei, prometi escrever cartas aos meus amigos toda semana, não os deixaria por nada no mundo. O mundo bruxo estava orgulhoso de todos nós, mais ainda de mim, e, por mais que eu odiasse holofotes, me permiti sentir orgulho de mim também, mas em meu íntimo sabia que estava interessado em outra coisa. Finalmente me casei com você e mesmo sob o olhar curioso de alguns dos convidados, meus dois melhores amigos estavam lá para me felicitar, embora meu amigo ruivo ainda achasse aquilo meio sórdido demais, eu o entendia. Ou pelo menos tentava.  
Agradeci a eles os anos de amizade e disse que poderiam nos visitar quando quisessem, e que você meu Sev, não implicaria com eles. Notei um pequeno sorriso no seu rosto e quando murmurou o primeiro “Eu te amo”, as lágrimas consumiram o meu rosto, pois mesmo que houvesse sido longe de todos, eu sabia que era sincero e que não precisava de mais nada para ser feliz. Eu finalmente havia conseguido seu amor para mim. Você conviveu com o medo de se apaixonar por um longo tempo, mas eu vim para lhe tirar isso e ver que consegui, me fez o homem mais realizado do mundo.   
Já éramos tão felizes tendo um ao outro, mas um milagre ainda precisava acontecer. E aconteceu.  
Quando os nossos pequenos Dimitri e Dianna nasceram, nós estávamos enfim transbordando de tão completos. Eles eram lindos. Perfeitos, de cabelos negros, gêmeos. Eram a mistura perfeita de nós dois, maravilhosos como você. E então, após aquela linda etapa da minha vida, tudo fez sentido, mais do que um dia havia feito. Seu jeito estranho de gostar de mim, sua rejeição, as brigas com meus amigos, a guerra, o medo, os ensinamentos, Hogwarts. Foi tudo uma preparação para eu finalmente saber viver. Os beijos tórridos, nossas peles quentes e suadas, os movimentos fortes e lentos, ritmados ou não, minha coluna arqueada de prazer, as juras de amor. As brigas e reconciliações, seus buquês de flores e poções afrodisíacas, nossas tardes de chá e passeios aos lagos mais belos.  
Foi tudo feito para me ensinar a saber viver, a viver com você. Apesar de toda essa preparação, de todas as coisas perfeitas que me aconteceram, nada poderia me preparar para o milagre que era ser seu, a beleza de crescer com você e ser algo mais.  
Obrigado meu Sev, por tudo de melhor e mais lindo que compartilhamos. Por ter aguentado as minhas birras, bobeiras e o quão careta posso ser no amor. Hoje, olhamos para o mesmo céu e agradeço a cada pequena lágrima derramada por mim, pois jamais pensei ser tão feliz. Você era o meu primeiro e único amor e para sempre seria.  
Para mim não bastou amar, eu precisava te amar.


End file.
